Welcome to my life
by shadowheartedangel
Summary: ... Set in Rome. One shot. Summary sucks because I can't give anything away.


Welcome to my life--- a short Foah story

------

Oh, and here Noah and Fancy ARE together.

-------

No, this wasn't happening. Fancy Crane had the perfect life before going to Harmony again. She had fortune and she had a normal life. And now, she was in Rome and her life was slowly deciding and coming to an end.

She couldn't believe what was happening to her now. Her beloved boyfriend was dying in her arms in the middle of the streets of Rome. There had been a shoot out. Him, and a few friends against

Her grandfather and his 'army'. She used to love her grandfather, but with what just happened, she couldn't bare seeing his nasty face ever again.

Everyone stood around Fancy and Noah. Noah had been shot. He was the only one hit. He had been fighting another while one came and shot him. He fell to his knees instantly.

Fancy was the first to notice. She ran as far as her feet could take her to reach her destination. Her tears were all ready falling down her cheeks. She rested his head on her lap and slowly ran her fingers through his hair. That's when her world finally came to a halt. And so did the shoot-out. While the goons took this time to escape, the others gathered around this couple. Fancy looked at Noah and then at everyone around her.

"Hurry go get help! I can't loose him. He's my life!" She exclaimed.

Everyone just stood around still with tears in their eyes.

"Please! I'm begging you! I can't loose hi—"

That's when she came to a stop. She looked at Noah who was opening slowly his eyes to say his last words to the woman he truly loved.

"Fa—Fancy I lo—love y—you" He said struggling with his words.

"Noah it makes it sound like if you're going to die. You're not going to! After everything we had and all the obstacles we had. Don't die on me." She said before letting her tears fall slowly down her cheeks and making it landing on Noah's face.

Theresa slowly put a hand on Fancy's shoulder with tears in her eyes.

"I've called the hospital, they'll be here very quickly" She said sadly.

"Thank you" Fancy said and turned her attention to Noah.

"Fan—Fancy, I pro—proba—probably won't mak—make it ou—out ali—alive."

"Stop it Noah, you'll make it out alive. I know it"

"All I wa—want yo—you to kn—know is th—that I lo--lov—love wi—with all m—my hear—heart" He finished before closing his eyes forever.

"Noah? Noah wake up! I—I can't loose you! I just--- I just can't!" She screamed and then tears started flowing out of her eyes, falling on her cheeks and landing on Noah's head. Fancy rested her forehead against Noah's and crying. Everyone started to cry. For Noah, for Fancy and for their love.

Then, the ambulance arrived. They declared Noah dead on the scene. No one was allowed to go in the ambulance. Not even Fancy she begged and begged for last moments with him. But they refused.

"I love you too Noah, I'll never forget you and wait for me in heaven." She said looking to the sky with tears still coming down. Everyone took her in a hug. She only thought of one song of what she thought of this worst day of her life. She started singing it very softly. Hoping the words and melody to reach Noah one day up in heaven where they'd be dancing and loving each other forever.

**I open my eyes**

**I try to see but I'm blinded**

**By the white light**

**I can't remember how**

I can't remember why 

**I'm lying here tonight**

**And I can't stand the pain**

**And I can't make it go away**

**No I can't stand the pain**

**How could this happen to me?**

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got no where to run**

**The night goes on**

**As I'm fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just wanna scream**

**How could this happen to me?**

**Everybody's screaming**

**I try to make a sound**

**But no one hears me**

**I'm slipping off the edge**

**I'm hanging by a thread**

**I wanna start this over again**

**So I try to hold onto**

**A time when nothing mattered**

**And I can't explain what happened**

**And I can't erase the things that I've done**

**No I can't**

**How could this happen to me?**

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got no where to run**

**The night goes on**

**As I'm fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just wanna scream**

**How could this happen to me?**

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got no where to run**

**The night goes on**

**As I'm fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just wanna scream**

**How could this happen to me?**


End file.
